You Never Know
by harlequindreaming
Summary: Hermione finds Ron cheating on her in the Room of Requirement. As things go from bad to worse, someone steps out of the shadows to save her. Since her King has failed her, will this man be her new Prince? OoC, set after book 4.
1. Chapter 1

"Shut up, Ronald, just –shut up!"

Hermione stood outside the Room of Requirement with tears streaming down her face. How could she have been so stupid –so blind? How could she have failed to detect Ron's growing disinterest and link it to his "Quidditch practice," his suddenly being friendly to Lavender Brown? She had thought it was just her, all her, her not being affectionate enough and always studying and being disappointed in him for slacking off… And tonight. Tonight she had just been lonely. She'd come up to the Room of Requirement for some comforts, maybe a good book or a nice long bath she could have in peace. But as she'd been walking back and forth in front of the wall, Ron had entered her thoughts, and the Room had given her what it thought she needed. The sight of Ron snogging Lavender. She wheeled around in hurt and anger.

"How long?" She glared at Ron, willing her voice not to rise above a cold whisper.

"I- I don't know! A few months?" Ron stammered, as he looked beseechingly at her. Behind him, Lavender was deciding if she should leave them alone or wait until they finished so she could "comfort" Ron in the RoR.

Hermione sat down. A few months. What had happened a few months ago? She cast her mind around. The Gryffindor game versus Slytherin. Ron hadn't let in any of the shots. The victory party after. Hermione leaving early because she had an exam the next day, and Ron's disappointed face…

With a sickening flash, Hermione remembered. The pitying look Malfoy had given her the day after. The whispering at the Gryffindor table. Ron telling her not to worry, to ignore them, and Ginny's refusing to sit by him, and Harry's angry look… Really, how could she have been so stupid? She, Hermione. The cleverest witch of their age.

"How could you?" It came out as barely more than a whisper. How could he? After all they'd been through, all she had given him… She looked up at Ron. Stood up. Said it louder. "How. Could. You?"

"I…" Ron trailed off. He looked back at Lavender, then back to Hermione. "I don't know, 'Mione. But please. Please. I love you. You have to believe me."

"Oh please, Weasel. How can you have the nerve to say that after she caught you and the Gryffindor skank in the Room of Requirement?" A new, cold voice came out from the shadows behind Hermione. Hermione spun around and her eyes widened in shock, for in front of her stood the Slytherin Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy…" Hermione's voice trailed off in shock. Why was he defending her? Why was she even here?

"And what do you know, Malfoy? You hate Hermione! At least I know I love her," Ron retorted, striding forward. Malfoy chuckled, amused at this pathetic display.

"Please, Weasel. You love her? If you really had loved her, would you have been sneaking off to this room with that skank all those nights you claimed you were practicing your Keeping skills? Really, how stupid can you get?"

"At least I never called her a Mudblood," Ron spat out. _He's digging his own grave here_, Malfoy thought. _The idiot's just going to keep at it._

"I may have called her a Mudblood, Weasel, but I know she's more than that. She's much more than that. And that's something you're never going to understand, because you never appreciated her. All you're looking for is someone to snog with and maybe shag, and since Hermione couldn't give you that, you cheated. You're just looking for someone to depend on you and worship you. And Hermione..." Here Malfoy turned to Hermione, who was standing there, shocked at this whole display. "Hermione, you're too independent for that. And you're too good for this Weasel."

Hermione was floored. Malfoy… Malfoy was defending her? Defending her, complementing her. Looking at her with eyes that had both sympathy and warmth in them… And suddenly, just as she had realized Ron's disinterest over the previous months, she realized Draco's change in attitude towards her. Holding the door open for her. Picking up her things. Calling her—calling her Hermione. Not Granger. And not… _I may have called her a Mudblood. _He hadn't called her that. Not in months. Not since the Yule Ball… and their dance…

Hermione looked at Malfoy. How could she have not noticed?

Malfor turned back to Ron. "I would never hurt her, not now. I wouldn't ask her to a dance just as a last resort –she would be my only option. And I would never cheat on her. Not in a million years." He looked at Hermione. "Because I love her. I've loved her ever since she punched me in the face, though I didn't realize it then. She took my heart and in return she gave me a dance I've never forgotten." He stepped closer to her. "A dance I'd give anything to have, even just once more."

Hermione felt as though her heart was full to bursting. Tonight she had lost a king, a pathetic little weasel king whom she thought she would love forever but had broken her heart in the end. But tonight… Looking into Malfoy's eyes and seeing the love and warmth there, she knew. Tonight, she had found her Prince.

**xxxxxx**

Author's note: I don't know if I should call this complete yet. I may add a future for Malfoy and Hermione, but that could ruin the story. Review please? And tell me if you want to add more. :D


	3. The Prequel  Part One

_Author's Note: First, a disclaimer I seem to have forgotten –all characters are JK Rowling's. The plot is mine._

_So… it seems this little story of mine has gained quite a lot of fans and attention in the few days it's been since I posted it. Which makes me incredibly happy! And means that I'll be listening to what the review have been saying and adding more to the story. I'm starting off with a prequel to the main story –where you guys will learn exactly what happened on the night Hermione was remembering, that night in the Gryffindor tower, and the morning after…_

**xxxxx**

It wasn't that she wasn't proud of him –far from it. She was practically bursting with joy after that Quidditch match, after watching make save after save, so confident in himself. Watching in embarrassment as after every save he threw her a kiss. Blushing at the jeers and whistles from the Gryffindor students, particularly Fred and George. And that kiss –the kiss he had given her after he had landed and she had run onto the field with the other Gryffindor students.

So it wasn't that. It wasn't that she didn't want to be at this party. The atmosphere was so light and happy and she really felt like taking a break –and here was the perfect place to do so. There were drinks, good food and good company, and the boy she loved was by her side, ecstatic at his victory. Ron Weasely. Her King, she jokingly called him, after the silly little song Slytherin had sung about him.

So it really wasn't any of that. She loved Ron and she wanted to stay with him, to celebrate with him… but her Arithmancy exam was coming up and she had to study, as well as get a good night's rest. She'd already stayed as long as she could without feeling _too _guilty, so after she finished her glass of butterbeer she'd kiss him good night and head to her room. She looked around the common room at all the happy faces – Neville laughing with Colin Creevey, Harry staring lovingly into Ginny's eyes (she'd highly approved when they'd gotten together after the Yule Ball), Lavender Brown glancing in her and Ron's direction and whispering something to Parvati Patil. Hermione laughed, realizing that after this, Ron would be some sort of mini-celebrity. But it was all right –it was Hermione he loved, and nothing else mattered.

She downed the rest of her butterbeer and stood up. She smoothed down her robes and put her hand on Ron's forearm. He immediately turned from his conversation with Dean Thomas and smiled at her. "What's up, 'Mione?"

"Nothing, I just needed to tell you that I'll be going to my room now." She smiled at him despite his stench of firewhisky. The silly little boy. He'd have a raging headache the next day.

Ron swayed on the spot and grinned. "To your room? Really? Would you want me to join you?" He waggled his eyebrows and hiccupped.

"No thank you, Ronald. You know perfectly well that I'm leaving this party early because I have an Arithmancy exam tomorrow and I need to do some light reviewing, as well as get a good night's sleep. For heaven's sake, get your mind out of the gutter," she said, half-playfully, half-annoyed. Honestly, Ron was such a boy sometimes. But an adorable one. Hers.

Ron's face fell. "Oh come on, 'Mione. We've been dating for a year already…"

"For the last time, Ronald, no. Now good night. Watch the whisky- you'll get a hangover." She tiptoed and planted a small kiss on his lips. He tried to grab her waist and deepen it, but the alcohol had made him clumsy, so she just laughed and pulled away. Ron cast her another disappointed, hurt look then turned back to Dean. She walked to her room and shut the door. Ah, peace. She opened her books, feeling relieved at the knowledge that she could trust Ron tonight, just like every other night…

**xxxxx**

"Shh! Ron! Careful! What if someone sees us?"

"D-don't worry, s'late. No one's gonna be 'round here no more."

"Oh, what if someone saw us leave the tower?"

"Ev'ryone was sleepin'."

"Are you sure? What if someone walks in on us?"

"We'll just t-tell the damn room t'not let anyone in then."

"And Hermione…"

"Ferget 'Mione. I wan' be wi' you…"

"All right…"

From his hiding place in the shadows, Draco Malfoy could see and hear everything that went on between the two students. They were partially in shadow so he couldn't tell who the other one was, but from what he could decipher, one of them was the stupid Weasel King that Granger was dating. An obviously drunk Weasel. And if it was the Weasel, then the other one should be Granger. But something seemed wrong. The other student's voice was a little too high, a little too ineloquent. It was missing the bossy tone and the clear-cut pronunciation that Malfoy knew so well. At this realization, something went icy cold inside him. If this was Weasel, and the other one wasn't Granger…

The other student stepped into the light, and Malfoy's eyes widened. It definitely wasn't Granger. Standing next to Ron, her blouse coming undone, was Lavender Brown.

Malfoy's hand clenched around his wand. It was taking an incredible amount of self-control not to hex these two to the very depths of hell. Why was the Weasel cheating on Granger? And why of all people with this airhead? A fresh surge of anger ran through his body as Ron's words registered in his mind. _Forget Hermione. _That bastard…

Malfoy shook his head and silently told himself to direct his thoughts elsewhere. This—this infatuation with Hermione Granger was bad for him. She was below his status because she was a m—and mud— He couldn't even bring himself to think it. He shook his head again and looked up. The Weasel and the Gryffindor skank had disappeared into the Room of Requirement. So they were safe, for now. But soon, soon, Malfoy would make that little Weasel pay for what he was doing to Hermione Granger.

**xxxxx**

_Author's Note: I apologize for the confusing timeline. I do realize that in the first part of this story I said that Hermione had caught Ron with Lavender a few months after this incident. I'll remedy that in the next few chapters, where I'll elaborate on the morning after this (and all the things I said had happened then). Hopefully this didn't disappoint… from the looks of it a lot of you were excited for this story's continuation. Review me so I'll know what to do! Thanks for both the past reviews and the incoming ones. :D _


	4. The Prequal Part Two

_First of all, I would like to apologize for my not updating this story. For perhaps a month, was down and I was busy, so I wasn't able to upload my new story about Hermione's wedding (check it out! I just wrote it on a whim but I'm pretty pleased with it), nor was I able to write for and update this one. I didn't know about the hack that went around the server crash until a few days ago. I sincerely apologize, and hope it does not affect your enthusiasm for my story._

_Now I present you with the next update! I'm on summer vacation now so hopefully I'll be able to write more. :D Review please!_

**xxxxx**

When Hermione entered the Great Hall the next morning she knew something was up. On her way to the doors she had heard the buzz of Hogwarts students talking and gossiping amongst themselves, but as soon as she had entered, the buzz had stopped. Every eye in the Great Hall (including a few teachers) turned to look at her. A few heads came together to whisper some more, and then more people started talking, until the buzz filled the Great Hall once more.

_What on earth are they talking about? _Hermione wondered as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. She looked around. As her eyes passed over the Slytherin table she caught Malfoy's eye and paused. Something about his expression was different this morning. Something had always been different about his expression when he looked at her, ever since the night of the Yule Ball, but today was different. It hit her as he looked away, down at his breakfast. Pity. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, was looking at her with pity.

_Are they talking…about me? _Hermione frowned as she finally reached her seat. What of her? She certainly hadn't done anything of note these past few days, unless you counted acing the History of Magic test again, but people were so used to that happening that they didn't bother remarking on it anymore. She had left the Gryffindor victory party early, but that didn't merit _this _much attention. She sat down and sent a questioning look at Ron, who just blushed and put his arm around her. The whispering in the Gryffindor table suddenly increased.

Hermione was starting to worry a little. She turned to Ron and opened her mouth, ready to ask him what was going on here. But Ron just squeezed her shoulders, smiled and said "Don't worry about it, 'Mione." She smiled uncertainly back at him. Then she noticed he was staring at something behind her. She glanced back and saw Harry glaring at them… no, glaring at Ron. Before she could react, however, Ron turned her head back quickly and kissed her. She sighed into the kiss. _You worry too much, _she told herself. Still, she couldn't shake off the feeling of anxiety that Harry's look was giving her. He looked like he very much wanted to curse Ron into oblivion.

A flash of red hair made her look up from Ron's embrace. Ginny was standing there, paler than usual and shaking, her fists clenched. She, too, was glaring at Ron. Hermione looked from Ron to Ginny and decided to smooth over the tension just a little.

"Good morning, Ginny. Why don't you sit down and join us?" Hermione smiled up at her. But instead of the usual friendly reply, Ginny flinched. She took one look at Hermione, glared at Ron again, and stalked off to the other end of the table. Hermione watched her go with confusion written all over her face, and then turned back to Ron, who was poking around his oatmeal with all the enthusiasm he mustered for a Potions final. He hadn't even looked at her for more than a few seconds all morning.

Malfoy, Ron, Harry Ginny… What on earth was going on this morning?

**xxxxx**

Malfoy watched Hermione enter the Great Hall amidst all the muttering, then allowed himself a small smile as the muttering ceased abruptly. If there was one thing all Houses had in common, it was a penchant for gossip. But his smile faded as the muttering picked up again and Hermione looked around the Great Hall with a very lost expression on her face. It looked so out of place on her, the know-it-all girl who never got thrown off. Malfoy knew very well that the whole school by now had heard rumors about the Weasel's infidelity, but only the Gryffindor house would know for sure. He both admired and shook his head at their refusal to let the facts spread beyond their house; he felt they were being cruel to Hermione for not letting her know. She deserved better than that sneaking Weasel, always had, and now she had an iron-clad excuse to leave him flat on his cheating arse. Maybe those stupid Gryffindors felt they were protecting her. Suddenly he felt quite sorry for Hermione. She deserved to know. But he couldn't tell her. Despite the change in his behavior towards her ever since the Yule Ball, he still hadn't been able to shake off his reputation for hating her. If he told her, people would just think he was being mean again.

He froze as suddenly Hermione caught his eye. He could feel his pity still etched on his face. He looked at her for a long moment, then looked down at his breakfast. He picked up a forkful of ham but didn't eat it. Instead, out of the corner of his eye, he watched Hermione sit down at the Gryffindor table as the drama unfolded.

**xxxxx**

Harry could barely contain his anger. How the bloody hell could Ron do that to Hermione, of all people? Hermione! Hermione, who had loved him unconditionally throughout the years; who had always helped him when he needed it; who had supported both of them, who had faced all those hardships with them, who had provided them with good sense and some responsibility. He hadn't wanted to believe it when Parvati had approached him in the common room, asking him if he knew where Ron was, then taking him aside and confiding her suspicions to him. They had raced to the Room of Requirement just in time to see Ron and Lavender slipping out, clothes in slight disarray and holding hands. Parvati had run back to the common room, but Harry had stayed there in shock, staring at the spot where Lavender had buttoned up Ron's shirt.

How the bloody hell could he?

**xxxxx**

Ginny could barely suppress her rage. She knew Ron wasn't the brightest, but honestly. For Ron to cheat on Hermione was unforgivable. Hermione was such a sweet girl. The only thing she'd probably cheat on Ron with was a book. She was so infuriated she was shaking, just like she had been when she'd overheard Parvati telling Harry where she thought Ron and Lavender were. That bloody arse. She couldn't even bring herself to act normal when she'd come to the Gryffindor table and seen them together. She couldn't bear sitting near those two, knowing how much of an arse her brother was, knowing that Hermione was clueless.

**xxxxx**

_Author's note: so… was this any good? I've been gone for a while so I'm scared that I've lost the mood of the story, maybe made the characters too weird or something. Suggestions and comments are very welcome! Just so I know how to continue. Or if I should quit while I'm ahead. Please and thank you!_


	5. The Prequel Part Three

_Next chapter, here we go! I've been getting lots of nice reviews lately, so I guess that means you guys are happy with my story –which makes me happy! :D Thanks so much for the support. I hope I don't disappoint, and if ever I do, tell me at once so I can fix things!_

_I'd also just like to note that if you don't ship Dramione or if you can't tolerate the pairing, please just don't read and don't send me complaints about Hermione ending up with Draco. They are my het OTP and I am entitled to my own opinions. I know you are too, but really. If you don't like it, don't read. Thanks!_

**xxxxx**

Having eaten her breakfast, Hermione exited the Great Hall in a state of great consternation. It hadn't escaped her notice how the Gryffindors kept looking at her with pity or disappointment; how Harry and Ginny had both seemed positively outraged at Ron; how Ron had seemed a little off; how Lavender Brown had kept looking in their direction with resentment on her face. And it _really _hadn't escaped her notice (and it was bothering her incessantly) how Lavender Brown seemed to have _just _a touch of smugness on her face as Hermione finally left Ron picking at his ham and eggs.

So what was going on?

Hermione sighed in frustration and stopped on the stairs. She turned on her heel and headed up a different set of stairs, this time heading to one of her favorite places in Hogwarts –the Library.

Once Hermione set foot in the Library, she felt herself relax. Nothing bad had ever reached her here (though a Basilisk had caught her _outside… _but she didn't dwell on that). She headed to the potion books and began to look for potential sources for their latest Potions homework. She knew it wasn't due until next week, but she wanted to get a head start. _And besides, _she thought, smiling, _Ron and Harry will probably ask me to "help" them the day before it's due, anyway._

She found a book on the topic they were on, and sat down at the nearest table. Pretty soon she was lost in the book and had forgotten her anxiety. She only looked up when Ginny dropped her bag on the table and sat opposite her. The rage was gone from her face, but she still looked a little grim.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione inquired, lowering her book a little.

Ginny opened and closed her mouth several times. She looked torn. Finally she sighed and took out some parchment.

"I was wondering if you could help me research for this Defense Against the Dark Arts essay we were assigned." She hesitated, then pushed the paper toward Hermione. "Something about grindylows."

"Oh. Of course, Ginny." Hermione slowly reached for the paper, feeling a little… cut off. Something about Ginny's tone and her actions told her that this wasn't want Ginny had wanted to say earlier. Ginny was usually quite forthright about asking for help, no matter how simple the subject matter. Still, she glanced over the questions, wanting to help.

"All right. Let's see if we can't find some books."

**xxxxx**

Hermione looked up from the book she'd been reading as Harry stumbled into the common room with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, looking exhausted and mud-soaked. She watched as one by one they shuffled off to their rooms, all except Harry, who came to sit by the fire with her. She looked around, frowning. Turning to Harry, she asked, "Where's Ron?"

Harry seemed dazed as he turned to look at her. "Ron? Er… Oh. Ron stayed behind to practice his Keeping skills."

"And how does Ron propose to manage that when the entire team is now sitting in their beds?" Hermione laughed.

Harry had to laugh with her. "Probably through his incredible Summoning skills."

They both laughed at the thought of Ron trying to charm Quaffles to speed at him, then glanced up when the portrait hole opened again and in came Ron himself, looking harried. He looked around the room, then saw them and paused.

"Thought you were staying down at the pitch, Ron?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"Yeah… yeah I was. I just, uh… I just came back for something." Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and back, then took a few steps toward the stairs to the boy's dormitory, and then stopped and looked back. "Don't wait up for me, mate." He hesitated. "You too, Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip in dismay, but nodded. She looked over at Harry, who was once again staring at Ron with a peculiarly angry expression on his face. She glanced at Ron, who was now trying to avoid Harry's eyes. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Ron just turned and walked to his room. When she looked back at Harry, she was a little surprised to find him shaking his head at Ron's retreating figure.

"Harry…," Hermione put her book down and caught his eye. "What in Merlin's name is going on between you and Ron?"

A strange mixture of pity, guilt and frustration crossed Harry's face as he opened his mouth, then closed it. Sighing, he stood up and turned away. "Nothing," he said, and he followed Ron up to the boy's dormitory.

**xxxxx**

"Keeper practice… again?" Hermione frowned.

"I know, I'm sorry. But you know I'm not brilliant," Ron pleaded, holding her hand. "You've seen me play. It's Slytherin versus Gryffindor game soon and I don't want to mess up again. I can't take another chorus of that bloody Weasely is Our King song from the snakes." He took his hand from hers and ran it through his hair, looking miserable.

Hermione sighed. She knew, she knew. "Fine. But don't expect me to do your homework for you _again _when you start lagging behind."

"Thanks, Hermione." Ron gave her a quick hug then sped out of the common room. Hermione sat back down and smiled, returning to her History of Magic essay. Soon she became so absorbed in it that she didn't notice Lavender Brown hesitate, then scurry past her and out the portrait hole.

**xxxxx**

_So… what do you think? Am I managing to maintain your interest? Is my story starting to get weird? I'm starting to return to the normal timeline, so I kind of don't know what to do next –particularly after I finally get back to the night Hermione finds Ron and Lavender. Should I add a real romance for Hermione and Draco? Do you guys want to know what happened at the Yule Ball, the night Draco realized his feelings for Hermione? Let me know! :D And don't forget to check out "Hermione's Wedding," my other (complete) fic. I'm also planning on starting another short fic soon._

_Please and thank you!_


	6. The Prequel Part Four

_Hello, people! Finally the story is close to getting back to the normal timeline. Thanks for the reviews I got for the last chapter. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story, and that I'm not disappointing. (: And again, please. If you don't like Dramione, if you can't tolerate her ending up with anyone but Ron, if you want Draco to turn into a flobberworm –don't read my stories. I'm sure there are plenty of Romione fics out there to suit your fancy. I would appreciate it if the messages telling me "no! Not Draco!" and the like would stop. Thank you._

**xxxxx**

Ginny was relieved to find Harry alone at the Gryffindor table the next day at breakfast. She was afraid she'd find Ron and Hermione sitting with him again, and after weeks of hearing Lavender sneak back into the girls' dormitory in the middle of the night, she could barely restrain herself from putting the Bat Bogey Hex on both her and Ron. Every day. Until she felt better.

"Hi Harry. Mind if I sit with you?" She gestured to the space on the bench opposite Harry. He looked up from his eggs and nodded. Ginny put down her bag and sat down.

"What's up, Ginny?"

Ginny helped herself to some oatmeal with cream and some sausages before settling down and looking Harry square in the eye. "I think we should tell Hermione about Ron and Lavender."

Harry nearly choked on his toast. "Why?"

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "Harry, it's unfair to Hermione. Ron's shagging that bimbo behind her back and no one's telling her a thing. Everyone's just whispering about it because no one has the courage to actually tell her. I don't even know why. It's not like Ron's the least bit threatening." She chuckled a little.

Harry had to smile at that, but the smile didn't last long. "I don't think it's Ron they're scared of, Ginny. Hermione won't take this news lightly. She loves Ron a lot."

"But Ron doesn't love her, not anymore. Come on, Harry. Stop being a coward." Ginny put down her spoonful of oatmeal and crossed her arms. "Whether you like it or not, Hermione needs to know."

"But Ron's my best mate, and so is Hermione… I don't know, Ginny," Harry said, running his hands through his perpetually messy hair. "I can't bring myself to split them up. It's always been the three of us, since first year, and-"

"What? You told me what you saw that night, at the Room of Requirement. Would you rather hide all this from Hermione and have her hurt all the more when she finds out, or tell her now before something really bad happens? Harry, this can't go on. Ron's being a complete arse. Hermione doesn't deserve this. Someone has to tell her."

"I know, Ginny, I know, but-"

"Well if you won't, I will," Ginny said, pushing away her plate and getting up. "I don't think I can stand another minute of Hermione going about her day and trying to ignore the fact that Ron's gone almost every night 'practicing his Keeper skills.' The way Ron's dealing with all this –it makes me sick." And with that, she picked up her bag and strode out of the Great Hall. Harry watched her go and wondered, as he always had, how a person like Ron could have a sister like Ginny Weasely.

**xxxxx**

_Honestly, _thought Ginny, as she made her way to the Library, _how could Harry not want to tell Hermione? Best mate or no, that git is cheating on Hermione and she deserves to know. _She paused as soon as she got inside and looked around. It took her a while, but she found Hermione, surrounded by small piles of books, writing an essay. She headed toward her, determination in her every step. She was so intent on not backing out of this that she didn't notice Draco Malfoy watching her from the shadows in the shelves.

**xxxxx**

Hermione was just finishing up her Transfiguration essay when Ginny dropped her bag on the table and without so much as a preamble said "Ron's cheating on you." Then, seeing as she didn't have Hermione's undivided attention just yet, she went on. "He's been lying to you about practicing his Keeping skills, too. He's up with Lavender Brown most nights in the Room of Requirement doing Merlin-knows-what and Hermione, if you know what's best for you, you'll break up with him now because you don't deserve this."

By now Hermione was just staring at Ginny, mouth agape, her quill poised mid-air, ink dripping onto her essay. When she finally found her voice she could only bring herself to say "…what?" Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but then seemed to think better of it. She picked up her bag, gave Hermione a long look, and swept out of the Library.

**xxxxx**

Draco watched the Weasely girl walk away from the table where Hermione was sitting. Judging by the look on Hermione's face, the Weasely girl had probably told her what was going on between the Weasel and that Gryffindor skank. Good for her. Finally, after all these weeks (had it been two months already?) someone had told Hermione what was going on. But he couldn't help the twinge of sadness and guilt that ran through him. Even if Hermione needed to know, it'd still be hard on her. She really did seem to love that Weasel git. He looked over to her and his heart crashed at the sight of her, sitting there, looking lost and forlorn. She really didn't deserve this.

Malfoy shook his head, silently berating himself for just sitting here. He got up, intending to go over to her and at least talk to her. But before he could take one step, he saw her swiftly pick up her bag and stand up, knocking over her ink in the process. And before Madame Pince could spot her mess, she stalked out of the Library, seemingly fighting back tears, as the whispers and stares started all around her.

Malfoy sat down again and brooded. Tomorrow night was the next game between Slytherin and Gryffindor. He knew that whatever the outcome, the Weasel would want a shag afterward –either in celebration or for comfort. He made up his mind to wait outside their common room and watch. If Hermione finally decided to investigate Ron's strange nighttime wanderings, well, he wanted to be there to see what happened.

**xxxxx**

_And we're almost back to normal time! I just have to detail the hours before Hermione __**finally **__catches Ron and Lavender together, and I'll be back to where I was in the first chapter. I think after that I'll put a flashback or two of Malfoy's, especially since a lot of you seem curious about the Yule Ball incident I keep hinting at. One review suggested a ball of sorts (possibly graduation) and Malfoy's getting up the courage to ask Hermione. Do you guys think this is a good idea? (Because I quite like the bare concept behind it.) Review, review, review! And let me know. :D Please and thank you!_


	7. The Prequel Final

_And here we go! The last chapter before we return to the present. As requested, in the next chapter (or few chapters or whatever) I'll get to a flashback of the Yule Ball and the dance I keep hinting at. Then after that I might end this fic soon… I don't really want it to go past 10 chapters since that seems too long. I promise to try to end this well. Thanks to the people who've been reviewing me. I appreciate your input and your support. (: _

**xxxxx**

Hermione couldn't bring herself to believe what Ginny said. Ron was… cheating on her? With _Lavender Brown? _Was that true? She didn't think Ginny would lie to her, but it was still hard to believe that Ron would ever do something like that. Ron loved her. She ran her fingers over the heart-shaped pendant Ron had given her because he hadn't known what else to give her on Valentine's Day. He loved her. She knew that.

She entered the common room and there he was, sitting in an armchair by the fire. He looked up, saw her, smiled, and held out his hand. She ran toward him and grasped it as he helped her into the armchair next to him. She smiled as she noticed he was trying to read through their latest History of Magic assignment. _What was I thinking? This is Ron, _she thought, as she watched him frown at the pages. But she couldn't escape the nagging feeling at the back of her mind. Ginny had never lied to her. And if ever she would, lying about Ron cheating on her didn't make any sense. But why…

And then suddenly, Hermione thought of something. Harry. If anything, Harry would know. Ginny confided in him a lot. And he always seemed to be mad at Ron, she realized, remembering all the times she'd caught Harry glaring at Ron. She got up. "I'm just going to go look for Harry, all right? I need to ask him something."

Ron looked up from his struggles. "Harry? I saw him heading down to Hagrid's about an hour ago. He should around there."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Ron." She started to get up. Ron reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, the match is starting soon, remember? Harry's probably preparing or something. I should be, too." He put the book down and got up. "I'll see you after the game?"

"Sure." Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron. "Good luck!"

"Yeah, Ron, good luck," said a voice from behind Hermione. She turned around and found Lavender Brown standing there, a patronizing smirk on her face. Before either Ron or Hermione could reply, Lavender winked and left the common room. Hermione turned to find Ron with a bemused expression on his face. He shook his head and with a smile at Hermione, went up to his room to get his Quidditch things and head down to the pitch.

**xxxxx**

_Author's note: I suck at detailing sports so I'll just skip the Quidditch match and head over to the after, okay? Okay._

**xxxxx**

"Congratulations, Harry! That was brilliant!" Hermione jumped and hugged Harry. The Gryffindors were celebrating another victory against Slytherin. The game had been tight, with the two teams staying neck and neck until, after hours of struggling, Harry had beaten Malfoy to the Snitch and secured that +150 point victory. The Gryffindors had streamed onto the field screaming. Hermione had run with them, and after hugging most of the Gryffindor team, had surprised everyone by finding Draco Malfoy and giving him a small hug as well. Hermione had to laugh remembering how much happier Malfoy had looked after that.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said as he hugged her back. Hermione pulled away and looked around.

"Have you seen Ron? I lost him a while ago when I went to get more butterbeer and now I can't find him again."

Harry looked around and felt anger rising in him again. If that git was where he thought he was… He opened his mouth to tell Hermione exactly where he thought Ron was… but then remembered that this was Hermione. Ginny must have told her already. If she was still looking for Ron, that must mean something. He just shrugged. "Haven't seen him since the game."

Hermione bit her lip and looked around the room again. "Thanks anyway, Harry." She smiled at him and walked toward the portrait hole. Another night where Ron was somewhere else. What was wrong? Was it because she'd been too focused on school lately to spend a lot of time with him? Had she been pusing him away? She started heading to the Library, then thought better of it and turned around and started climbing stairs. She wanted to be alone and she knew the perfect place to do so.

**xxxxx**

Draco Malfoy watched as Hermione climbed out the portrait hole looking rather downcast. He watched as she started off in the direction of the Library, paused, and started heading up. With a smile , he realized she was headed toward the Room of Requirement. He had already seen the Weasel git exit their dormitory, followed a few minutes later by that Brown skank. His Disillusionment Charm had prevented anyone from seeing him, and he was going to use it to his advantage as he followed Hermione up the stairs to the seventh floor corridor. And finally, he watched as she paced back and forth in front of the wall, until after her third pass the door revealed itself, and she opened it…

**xxxxx**

"You. Complete. Arse. Ronald. Weasely!" Hermione screamed, punctuating each word with a slap.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"Shut up, Ronald, just –shut up!"

**xxxxx**

_And now we're back! I hope my story is still making sense. xD I sort of got lost in the timeline a bit when I was writing the last few chapters, so I hope you guys didn't get lost too. Flashback is coming soon, I promise! I hope you're all still with me and reading this. I'm still figuring out how to end this thing properly, but I think I'll run with that ball thing you people have been suggesting. Review and suggest! Input and feedback are very much appreciated. (: Thanks to all my supporters!_


	8. The Flashback

_Hi people. __I'm sorry it took so long to update. For a while I couldn't log in to the site, and then summer class started, and I had those ideas for my side fics (Please, Wake Up and Unexpected Apology), and I was struggling to create a Yule Ball flashback that would be worth it. I know a lot of you are really excited to read this, so I really hope I don't disappoint. I tried my best. I also apologize for taking so long to get here (it's the major complaint so far). I'll try to do better after this._

**xxxxx**

Draco woke up to the light streaming into the Room of Requirement. He remembered entering the Room last night and finding a beautiful setup… large windows with a majestic view of the mountains, a king size bed with light chiffon bed curtains, a plush red carpet and a loveseat next to an enormous bookshelf. He yawned and rolled over and bumped into the warm body of the person sleeping next to him. He blinked and smiled. Hermione looked so peaceful in her sleep, as if last night's events had never happened. He ran his fingers down her arm and she shifted slightly, moving toward him. His smile widened as he lay back and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

His mind slowly drifted back through the past few years, remembering the changes in his behavior toward this beautiful girl by his side. Oh, wouldn't his father be surprised. Ever since the Yule Ball, he hadn't once called her a Mudblood (not even in his head). He had tried to fight the growing infatuation at first, but it had been a losing battle. Eventually he even started being nice to her. Small and subtle, but nice things nonetheless.

Suddenly, responding to his thoughts, his wants and his needs, the Room of Requirement shifted, recreating the scene at the Yule Ball, keeping only the bed where Hermione slept still, undisturbed. Draco's clothes were suddenly replaced with the same robes he had worn that night. He fingered the sleeves and looked around, remembering…

**xxxxx**

"Draco. Honestly, I told you my gown would be pink! Why would you wear dress robes in gray? We look ridiculous!" Pansy Parkinson pouted as she rearranged her hair ornaments for possibly the fiftieth time that evening. Draco just rolled his eyes and looked around for (also) the fiftieth time that evening. Why he had agreed to taking Pansy Parkinson to the Yule Ball, he didn't know. Dating Moaning Myrtle would have been much more enjoyable. And intellectually stimulating.

All around him students were milling about, commenting on each others' robes and hair and dates. Blaise had managed to score some date from Beauxbatons, the lucky bastard. There was Potty with the Weaselette, looking fairly pleased with himself. Scarhead dating his best friend's sister. Wasn't that a shocker. The Weasel himself was standing awkwardly with Lavender Brown, his moldy brown robes clashing horribly with her stripper pink ones. He smirked, thinking about all the stories he'd heard about her. And then there was Longbottom, sitting with that Loony girl. Well if that wasn't a match made in heaven. The idiots were dating each other. Draco had to laugh. At least he wouldn't have to worry about inbreeding. But someone was missing. Draco looked around for the bushy-haired Mudblood. He'd been expecting her to arrive with the Weasel, but he hadn't seen her yet. Draco wondered who her date could be. Maybe she hadn't gotten one.

A fuss by the stairs made Draco look up. Everyone was gasping and "ooh"-ing and whispering. What in Merlin's name was going on…

"Draco, we need to go inside now. We won't get decent seats." Pansy tugged on his sleeve. "Draco? Draco are you even listening to me?"

Draco brushed Pansy's hand aside as he stared at the goddess floating down the stairs on Viktor Krum's arms. She was gorgeous. Her brown hair tumbled about her shoulders in ways he knew by now (thanks to Pansy) that girls would kill for. Her lavender dress was perfect, accentuating curves he had never appreciated until now (Pansy, however she fancied herself to be, was always a little chubby). She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the Hall (Fleur Delacour still overshadowed her by a mile) but the happy glow about her gave her something no other girl seemed to have. He couldn't stop staring at her. He had forgotten Pansy, pouting next to him in her ridiculous pink dress; he had forgotten his derision for this ridiculous event. All he could think about was that girl on Viktor Krum's arm and how badly he suddenly wanted her to be his date. And then she turned in his direction and for once, Draco got a full view of her.

His jaw dropped open, along with every other jaw in the room. The girl that Krum was so gallantly pulling out a chair for was Hermione Granger.

**xxxxx**

"Well if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?"

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

Draco exited the Hall just in time to see an irate Hermione stride away from a flabbergasted Weasel. He stepped back behind the doors, hiding. He watched as Hermione strode out of the castle and into the gardens, while Weasel stood there, opening and closing his mouth like a stupid fish, before marching up the stairs muttering not quite under his breath. He looked behind him. The Ball wasn't quite over yet; around half the students were still inside, dancing to the music. Pansy had long since abandoned him because he hadn't been paying much attention to her –he had been too busy forcing himself not to think about or look at Hermione. She was a Mudblood. She was beneath him. No matter how beautiful she looked tonight, with her radiant smile and her carefree laugh and her balletic movements… He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of her, but something located in his ribcage just wouldn't let him. That same thing took him out of the Great Hall and down to the gardens, led his footsteps to where a beautiful, brown-haired girl was crying. That same thing made him open his mouth and ask,

"Hermione, are you all right?"

**xxxxx**

Hermione started when she heard a voice ask her if she was all right. She had thought her spot, sitting on a bench hidden by bushes, was fairly secluded. She wiped her eyes and turned around, intending to thank the person behind her for caring. Her sad smile disappeared when she saw who it was.

"Draco! I- what are you doing here?" Her hands flew to her hair, her face… She was a mess. He would never let her live this down.

"I…," Draco looked down sheepishly and ran his hand through his silvery-blond hair. "I saw you fighting with Weasel and I followed you to… see if you were okay," he finished lamely, looking at the ground.

Hermione stared at him in wonder. Seeing the expression on her face, he caught himself. "Not that it matters to me, Granger. It's just that… It's just that no one should make you cry except me." It was a pathetic attempt at normality and even he knew it. He went back to staring at the ground.

"…you called me Hermione." The smile in her voice made him look back up. His eyes met hers and he could see the hurt inside, the hurt from her argument with Ron. But he could also see the relief that he wasn't bullying her. She was just so sad. He could hear strains of music coming from inside the castle. Impulsively, he held out his hand.

"I suppose, now that I've accidentally called you by your first name and asked if you were all right, that I should also ask you to dance. Just so I'm thorough." He bowed a little, nervous, unable to look at her in case she rejected him (or worse, hit him again). He was surprised (but also pleased) when he felt a smooth, slender hand take his.

He helped her stand and took her hand firmly in his, the other just barely touching her waist. Slowly, as his years of training had taught him (his mother had insisted on his learning what she called "proper society activities" and what he called "a load of pompous crap"), he spun her around and swayed her back and forth. The fairy lights were still bright in the bushes and they were all alone in the garden, with the stars and the moon shining down on them and oh, she was beautiful and that thing in his ribcage stirred again, happily. He wanted to lean down, and smell and kiss her hair and her forehead, and touch her skin, her smooth cheeks and her soft wrists. But he looked into her eyes and he saw contentment and while that thing in his ribcage said yes, his mind said no and he was a Slytherin, he listened to his mind and so he let go. He let go of her soft hands and her small waist and he gave her a small bow and left her standing there, in the middle of that perfect spot. For while he knew she was beautiful tonight and would be, to him, for all nights thereafter, she was still a Mudblood and he was the Slytherin Prince, and so he left her there, the touch of her hand still burning in his. He did not turn back to see the hurt and confusion in her face; he did not look back and see the smile as she gazed at her hand. He forced his mind not to wonder at how one night could change how he felt about her entirely. He simply made his way back into the castle, back to his dormitory, to visit the pleasantries of his dreams.

**xxxxx**

"Draco?" A sleepy voice behind him broke through his reverie. He turned and found Hermione had woken. His shirt slid off her shoulders, a little too big for her, and her hair was tousled from sleep. She yawned. "I woke up and you weren't there."

His heart melted and he walked over to her, taking her hand, reveling in the smoothness of her skin, in her slender fingers. He held it against that thing in his ribcage and smiled. He wasn't going to let go this time.

**xxxxx**

_And there you have it! I hope I didn't disappoint. I had to refrain from unloading a bunch of cheesiness into this chapter, mostly because while Dramione usually features an out-of-character Draco, that would have been going too far.__ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D I'll figure out how to end it soon. Many thanks to all my supporters, who've stayed with this story up to now (particularly BeneHime1124 and mydirt09, who sent me reviews almost per chapter), and to all those who reviewed me._

_And no, Draco and Hermione did not have sex. Just so you know._


	9. Chapter 9

_Ahhhh. I am so, so sorry for only updating now, but my laptop died on me and I had to have it fixed and that took forever, and I didn't have any of my fanfic files so I couldn't continue. (Plus I have Calculus for summer class and after nearly failing Trigonometry I had to up my game.) Here is one of the last chapters for this fic. If you guys miss me you can always check out my other ones (shameless plugging right here). The latest was A Few of My Favorite Things, which I quite like. ANYWAY. On with the story!_

**xxxxx**

Draco held Hermione's hand all the way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They had spent the night together after Hermione had refused to return to the Gryffindor dormitory. She hadn't wanted to spend the night in the same place as Ron and Lavender, and Draco didn't want to leave her in the state she was in. Thankfully (and to his immense pleasure), she had fallen asleep fairly calm and maybe even happy. He was holding her hand now because he knew what to expect in the Great Hall after what happened last night. Before they descended the last flight of stairs, he paused and looked up at her. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'll be all right, Draco," she smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

"I'm right at the Slytherin table if you-"

"I know, Draco. I know." She kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I'll be all right." Draco had to smile at her stubbornness.

"Come on then." He pulled her down those last few steps and into the Great Hall. And just like on the day after the victory party (and just like he predicted), everyone was whispering to each other. The whispering faltered when they entered, as everyone stared at their hands. Pansy actually stood up, aghast. As Draco led Hermione to the Gryffindor table he saw the Weasel glaring at him with red eyes. Lavender was beside him, fuming. Harry and Ginny were sitting further down. Ginny was beaming at them, Harry was eyeing Draco with mistrust. Draco helped Hermione sit across them.

"Good morning, Harry, Ginny." Hermione nodded to both of them as she sat. Turning to Draco, she said, "you can go now. I'll be fine. Really."

"If you say so." Draco let go of her hand and nodded to both Harry and Ginny. "Potter, …Ginny." Ginny bit her lip to stifle a laugh at the stiffness in Draco's voice. Harry nodded curtly, but Draco could see relief in his face. He smiled down at Hermione again and headed toward the Slytherin table.

**xxxxx**

"So you didn't return to the dormitory last night, Hermione," Ginny smirked, watching Hermione put food on her plate. "I suppose it was because of him?"

"I just didn't want to go back. Ron and Lavender would have been there. I didn't want to walk in on them snogging in the armchair or something." Hermione focused on cutting her waffles. "But yes." She hesitated, but it was Ginny. "Yes, I was with him."

Harry just at there, stabbing at his eggs. Ginny elbowed him and he grunted. "Oh, honestly Harry. Would you rather Draco or that stupid git? Personally, I'm happy for Hermione. I think Draco is a much better choice." She smiled at Hermione.

"He is. He's a lot nicer now that he was before. And he actually listens to me." Hermione stole a sidelong glance at Ron, who was picking at his bacon while Lavender looked around the room.

"But he's a Slytherin, Hermione." Harry's voice startled her. "He's a _Malfoy, _for crying out loud."

"And he's a decent human being. Much better than the Weasely you call your best friend."

Harry snorted. "After what he did to you, he should be glad I didn't hex him."

"Oh, but I did," Ginny gleefully announced. "Bat Bogey Hex as soon as he came through the portrait hole. Harry made me take it off this morning though. Seems he thinks the git's got enough problems without having bogeys hanging around him." She munched on her toast, pleased with herself.

Hermione had to laugh. "Leave him. Honestly, I don't want anything to do with him anymore. Now pass the strawberry jam."

**xxxxx**

Draco sat down beside Blaise Zabini and pulled a plate of ham toward him. As he loaded his plate with food, Blaise eyed him and smirked, "worked up an appetite last night, did you?"

"Not in ways you'd think of, Blaise." Draco elbowed his friend as across him, Pansy sniffed loudly. "What got into her?"

"Well you _did _show up with the Mudblood on your arm, Draco. And she _has _had a crush on you for, oh, three years now?" Blaise nonchalantly sipped his water. "You know, your mother wouldn't be very pleased at all." He glanced at Draco. "And wait 'til your father hears about this."

Draco nearly snorted out his juice as he burst into laughter. "Very funny, Blaise." He looked at Pansy, whose eyes (as he now noted) were quite red. "And please, refrain from calling her a Mudblood from now on. Friends don't insult other people's girlfriends." Pansy burst into tears at that and ran from the hall.

"You could lighten up on her, mate. She's had a trying time of this."

"You could go comfort her, you know. That _is _your specialty." Draco pointed at Blaise with a forkful of eggs.

"Please. I don't do leftovers." They laughed and Blaise punched Draco in the shoulder. "She really worth the mess you're getting yourself into?"

Draco looked over at Hermione, laughing with Ginny. He watched her toss her head back, watched her eyes glow. He turned back to Blaise and grinned. "I'd pick her over _any _pureblood, any day."

Blaise cocked his head. "You know, Draco, you've changed. But not in a bad way. You seem… happier, somehow."

Draco laughed. "I am." He looked at his plate. "It feels weird. But also… good."

"Did you hear about the dance, by the way?" Blaise asked as he stole a piece of bacon from Draco's plate.

"Dance?"

"The end-of-the-year dance. Got into Dumbledore's head after the Yule Ball. The House heads finally agreed to it, so we're having one at the end of term." Blaise looked over at Draco. "You going?"

Draco looked at Blaise, then at Hermione. Turning back to his friend, he grinned. "Yeah, I think I will."

**xxxxx**

_Strange and possibly bad chapter that seems to act as a filler.__ I just needed to introduce the dance somehow and explain why Draco and Hermione spent the night together. (Some of you were asking.) Once again, I apologize for the delay in my updating and I hope you guys are still following this. The next chapter's probably going to be the last, but I'll start working on another fic soon! And I hope you guys will be just as enthusiastic about my next one. (: Hope you guys have been enjoying my story! And of course, review, review, review!_


	10. Final Chapter

_And here's the last chapter of my story! :D I hope you guys liked it. Thank you for the readers who supported me, gave me reviews/critiques, and made my story one of their favorites! I'll write more soon. Hopefully you guys still read my stories. Hope this last chapter doesn't disappoint!_

**xxxxx**

Draco straightened his robes in front of the dormitory mirror for the fifth time that night. Tonight was the dance, the end-of-the-year dance, and he wanted to look his best. For tonight. For Hermione.

_Hermione. _Just thinking about her made that thing in his ribcage thud erratically. When he'd asked her, sitting under the tree near the lake, he'd been scared she'd say no. But she had said yes, smiling at him with those beautiful brown eyes. And tonight was the night. He was nervous and excited. And he wanted to look good.

He ran his hand through his hair again, trying to make it look tousled but sexy (a trend he had discovered through Muggle media), but he just managed to make it stand on its end. Frowning, he tried again.

"Oh, let me," Pansy sighed as she entered his room. Without knocking, Draco noted, a little annoyed, a little amused. Back when they'd been dating she'd always do that- come in without any announcement, sit on his bed and prod him with a book until he noticed her. Now she just came up to him and fixed his hair, running her fingers through it and pulling on a few strands. "There. Tousled but sexy. That's what you're going for, right?"

Draco had to smile. She knew him well. "Thanks." He noticed her eyes were still red. She was taking his dating Hermione pretty hard, though he knew Blaise was trying his best to "comfort" her. He felt guilty. "Uh… are you going with someone?" he asked, trying to ease the tension.

"Blaise. He asked me a few days ago." She adjusted the collar of his robe. She looked sad. No, not sad –resigned. Draco resolved to actually be nice to her in the future.

"Well… I hope you have fun." He smoothed down his robes and held out his arms. "How do I look?"

Pansy smiled sadly. "Good. You always have." She walked to the door, but hesitated before turning the knob. "Have fun with… have fun with –her." She left. After one last glance at the mirror, Draco followed suit.

**xxxxx**

"Ginny, does my hair look all right from the back?" Hermione nervously patted her updo. She'd wanted to look good without looking like she was trying too hard, so she'd gone for an updo but left strands artistically framing her face. She felt like the whole thing was going to collapse on her.

Ginny laughed. "You look fine." She picked up a pin from the dresser and pinned an unruly strand. "He won't be able to take his eyes off you." Hermione blushed and Ginny laughed more. Hermione blushing was a new sight. Merlin, Hermione with Draco was a new sight. But she seemed happy and that was all Ginny needed to know.

Hermione spun slowly in front of the mirror, watching her reflection. Her dusty rose dress robes swirled around her. Tonight was the night of the dance and she wanted to look good. She caught Ginny's eye in the mirror and saw sadness in her eyes. She turned around. "I love him, Ginny. I really do."

Ginny grinned. "I can tell. You'd never see Hermione Granger fussing over whether her robes should be dusky rose or sunset red unless she was in loooooove." She drew out the last word in a singsong voice.

"Hmph." Hermione laughed as she swatted at Ginny. She twirled around once and stopped, sheepish.

Ginny smiled a little sadly. She picked up Hermione's bag and handed it to her. "Here. You don't wanna be late."

**xxxxx**

Draco stood awkwardly in a corner of the entrance hall, watching the stairs. Gryffindor after Gryffindor came down the stairs, but not the one he was waiting for. He was starting to worry she'd bailed on him when she suddenly turned the corner and stumbled a bit down the stairs. Thankfully, Draco wasn't too distracted by how she looked to run toward her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he gripped her arm.

"I'm fine, Draco. These heels are just hard to walk in. It took me forever to get down the stairs," she laughed, taking his arm. She smiled up at him and his stunning gray eyes looked into her soft brown ones and that thing in his ribcage melted. "Remember the Yule Ball?" she went on, breaking his reverie. "You left me among all those fairy lights, right in the middle of our dance."

Draco laughed. "How could I forget? I actually asked if you were all right. Very unlike me." He put his hand over hers. "And then to be thorough, I asked you to dance."

"You never told me why you left, though," she said, pulling her hand away. "We were just dancing and then you drew away and bowed and left." She looked at him. There was no accusation in her eyes. No resentment. Just curiosity.

"Let's not think about that tonight, please, love? I don't want something dampening our beautiful evening," Draco replied as they entered the Great Hall. He was grateful for the distraction the decorations caused. The Great Hall looked wonderful. It had been done up in gray and white, and soft white snowflakes fell from the ceiling and disappeared once they hit the ground. Everyone was milling about. He nodded to Blaise and Pansy, who were heading toward the dance floor. Next to him, Hermione waved to fellow Gryffindors. Potter and the Weasely girl were sitting at a table with Loony and Longbottom. Strangely, the Weasel git was nowhere in sight. Draco smirked. His skank girlfriend (probably ex, now) was there, though, with someone he didn't recognize. Hermione tugged on his arm and gestured that they go join her friends. He nodded and allowed her to lead him.

"Hello Hermione. Malf- Draco." Harry winced as Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.

"The decorations are wonderful, aren't they, Hermione?" Ginny smiled up at them. "Hello there, Draco. Enjoying your date?"

"Very much… Ginny." She laughed.

"You still sound very stiff saying my name," she noted dryly. Draco had to smile. The Weasely girl had more to her than he thought. She'd probably make this evening more bearable.

"My apologies. After years of calling you the Weaselette, it's a bit hard to break the habit."

"You'll have to break it now, since you're dating Hermione over here."

Draco looked at Hermione. "Yes. I suppose I have to."

"Your eyes are very gray," Luna suddenly interjected. She had been staring at Draco intently ever since they sat down. "Perhaps you are suffering from a bite from a nargle?"

Draco blinked confusedly at her, but was spared from answering by Ginny's suddenly standing up and announcing, "I don't know about the rest of you, but this is a dance and I fully intend on making the most out of tonight. Come on Harry." She yanked him to his feet and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Perhaps we should dance, too," Luna said and stood up, leaving Neville in his chair, apparently spaced out. He blinked and looked around and, realizing Luna had gone, stumbled after her, leaving Draco and Hermione at the table.

"Would you like to dance too?" Hermione asked, turning to Draco. "Or would you prefer to sit here and make small talk all night?"

Draco took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come with me. I have a surprise."

**xxxxx**

"Where are we going?" Hermione could feel Draco's hand covering her eyes, but she still struggled not to peek. He had put the makeshift blindfold on her as soon as they stepped out of the Great Hall. She could feel his other hand on the small of her back, guiding her, but she was still nervous (and admittedly a little excited).

"Oh, you'll see." There was a wry note in his voice as he carefully led her down the stairs. She could smell dew on grass and figured they were in the garden. The sounds of the dance were fading, leaving only slight chatter and soft music.

"Here we are," Draco said as he took his hand away, and Hermione gasped.

The garden looked just like it had during the Yule Ball. The blooming rose bushes. The fairy lights. The decorations. The strains of music coming from the castle were the same ones they had danced to that night, when everything had changed. She turned to Draco. "You did this?"

"I've always regretted leaving you that night. I made myself leave, because… Well, because you were a Gryffindor and I was the Slytherin Prince, and even if you were beautiful that night, I couldn't stay. But ever since then… I've gradually come to accept that I don't care anymore. I don't care if you're a Gryffindor or a Muggle-born or a know-it-all who tries to answer every question in class. I don't care because that makes you who you are. It makes you Hermione. My Hermione," and here he stepped closer to her and looked at her, his gray eyes burning with emotion. "So I wanted to make it up to you. I asked permission to do this. Because…," he trailed off, looking down at the ground, shy now, an emotion never seen from him before.

"Shhh," Hermione whispered as she put a finger to his lips. She gently took his hand and put it to her waist, and held the other one tightly. Draco smiled, and together they waltzed across the grass and this time, this time, Draco was finally able to bury his face in her sweet-smelling hair and brush his lips across her forehead and cheek and she blushed and oh, she was so beautiful. A goddess, even better than his dreams, even better than that night years ago. He held her close to him and breathed her in, every inch of her, her very essence, and reveled in the knowledge that she was his. And very slowly, almost timidly, even, he lowered his face to hers and forgot everything –forgot the night, forgot the people inside, forgot all his problems- except the fact that this time, oh this time, he would never let go again.

**xxxxx**

_Et finis._

**xxxxx**

_There you go! I hoped you guys liked the story. I'm a little sad that it's ending, but I'm comforting myself with the knowledge that I'll write again soon. Thank you again to my readers. :D It's been wonderful, receiving so much positive feedback for my first-ever Dramione fic. Hope to see your names in the future!_

_Love, harlequindreaming_


End file.
